Oblivious
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Luka is very oblivious when it comes to her relationship with Miku.


**AN: A fairly stupid story inspired by an incredibly sad and angsty one.**

Miku and Luka had been friends for quite a while. Best friends, in fact, and they had stuck together through thick and thin, standing at each other's side. But one day, Miku wanted more out of what they had, and so she confronted her friend about it.

"Luka, I love you! Please be my girlfriend!"

"Oh, Miku…" Luka felt so bad for the shorter girl for what she was about to say. "I'm sorry, but… I don't love you that way. I just love you as my friend."

Miku was crushed. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Miku."

They stood together in silence, alternating between looking at each other and down at the ground.

"Promise this won't change anything between us?" asked Miku suddenly.

"Absolutely Miku. I promise this won't change our relationship a bit."

And, unlike a normal drama filled story, Luka kept her word. There was absolutely no difference in how they treated each other, or how their relationship would hold up over the years had Miku not confessed.

Several years later, the two of them were still together just as Luka had promised. But now, Miku had figured it was time to tell Luka something, something so big and new to Luka that the very idea could shake the core of their relationship.

"Luka?"

"Yes Miku?"

"You love me."

A long silence followed.

"I don't follow."

"…You love me."

A slightly shorter but still very long silence followed.

"I'm still not getting it."

"I am literally telling you in the bluntest, most direct way possible. You. Love. Me."

More silence.

"…What do you mean?"

Miku sighed in exasperation. "Once again, I mean you love me. Our relationship isn't exactly something other best friends have. Think about it…"

* * *

**_Then:_**

A year had passed since Miku's confession, and their friendship was still going strong. Miku hadn't moved on, and if anything her feelings for her pink-haired friend had only deepened. But one day after school, Luka had decided to suggest something strange to the twin-tailed tealette.

"Friend kissing?" asked Miku doubtingly.

"Yeah! You know, like normal kissing except it's between friends!"

"…Are you sure you want us to do that?"

"Of course Miku! You're my best friend! If not you, then who else would I kiss?"

"…You do remember I love you, right?"

"Miku, I'm asking you to do this as my best friend, not as a lover."

"…If you're really so sure, then… I guess it's okay."

"Yay!" And with that, Luka gave Miku the first out of the many friend kisses they would share in their lives.

* * *

_**Now:**_

"Just because we kiss doesn't mean I love you. You kiss your family when you see them, don't you?"

"Not with tongue!"

"That just means that we're really close."

Miku sighed. She figured this wouldn't quite be so easy for Luka to accept. "Okay then…"

* * *

_**Then:**_

It was a warm spring day when the two of them entered the next phase of their deepening relationship. Some time had passed since the pair of them had begun their friendship kissing, and they were now in college, attending the same university so they could still see each other. They had even gotten an apartment so they could live together. And it was in this apartment on one fine weekend that Luka made a certain suggestion.

"You want us to what?!"

"Like I said, let's have best friend sex."

"Luka…why?"

"Well, I thought it was time we got to that stage in our friendship."

"But…I love you."

"Yeah, but just because you love me doesn't mean it'll be weird or anything if we sleep together."

Miku got the sneaking suspicion that Luka didn't quite think of her as a best friend anymore… For some reason, she was okay with that. And if Luka truly wanted to share something so intimate with her, well, who was she to deny her something-similar-to-but-not-quite-best friend? At the very least, this was a step to becoming something more ….right?

The more Miku thought about it, the more conflicted she started to feel. Ah what the heck. Nothing ventured…

"…Sure."

"Awesome! Right here right now! Let's go!" shouted Luka, tearing off her clothes.

* * *

_**Now:**_

"So just because we sleep together on a regular basis means I love you? Miku, best friends do that all the time. They even have a name for that; friends with benefits."

"You're still not going to believe me, huh?"

"I just don't see it."

Miku sighed. She really was just that dense… "I guess it's time for the big one."

* * *

**_Then:_**

"What." Her singular deadpan word couldn't even be called a question. Suddenly confronted with something that pushed the limits of reasonable thought, Miku was so incredulous right now that her brain seemed to lose the capacity to create questions.

"Let's have a friendship wedding!" Luka repeated.

"…What."

"Miku? What do you say? Will you marry me?"

"…"

Some time later…

"Do you, Megurine Luka, take Hatsune Miku to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Hatsune Miku, take Megurine Luka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"…I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, wife and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

* * *

**_Now:_**

"Luka…there is no such thing as a friendship marriage."

"Of course there is! Besides, if that were true, then why did you go along with it?!"

"Well, it was really shocking! That and, I wanted to marry you anyways, and you didn't really seem to mind, so I just…went with it."

"So…what? You took advantage of the situation to get married?"

"You were the one who suggested it in the first place! Luka, you can't honestly say you've heard of anyone having a friendship wedding before, can you?"

"…No…" Luka admitted sheepishly. "I just thought we would be the first…like social pioneers, or something…"

"Oh Luka! I love you, but you can be really dense sometimes, you know?"

Luka frowned as she began to accept the fact that she loved her best friend as something much more than a best friend. But as she thought a little more about their marriage ceremony, something popped into her mind. "Wait, so did my vows to you sound really weird and out there?"

"…Actually, they were really nice. If anything, mine were the ones that sounded strange."

"Oh don't say that Miku. I love that you live up to your promise of keeping tuna in the kitchen. We haven't run out since that one time you tried to make paella."

"Luka! We promised we'd never speak of that again!" pouted Miku.

Luka giggled at the memory, nuzzling her wife's head affectionately before continuing. "And how we always try cuddling up and reading together at night before we go to sleep…"

Miku smiled, leaning into the taller girl. "I really like how warm you feel when I lie next to you."

"And all those new ways we've come up with to set the mood…"

"Yeah. I think the most memorable time was that one week you kept pretending to be dead."

"It didn't really work, did it?"

"No, not really. But it was definitely new, and oddly endearing, in some bizarre, utterly incomprehensible way."

"Hmm…." Luka hummed in agreement. Then, without another word, she gathered her wife in a bridal carry.

"Ah! Luka?"

"Well, now that I know I love you, let's go make love for the very first time!"

And they did.

.

.

.

Omake:

"But Leeeeennnnnnnnn!"

"NO! There is no such thing as siblings-with-benefits!"


End file.
